


Let's Dance the Night Away

by Numinous_Lost



Series: A pile of one shots and short stories because I have no self control. [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassing Gavin is a pastime, Light Dom/sub, M/M, RK1700 - Freeform, Two android boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numinous_Lost/pseuds/Numinous_Lost
Summary: When Conan overhears the other officers talking about dancing, he ends up getting a bit curious about it.  Connor is more than willing to help his clueless boyfriend out with finding out everything that there is to do about it.





	Let's Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, hi, I ship so much in this fandom and there just seems to be no stopping it at this point. I hope you enjoy it, and hopefully I can build a small collection of RK1700 for people to enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you for taking a look, and naturally, I hope you enjoy it. C:

This had all started out of pure curiosity. Conan had been listening in on Reed, chattering back and forth with Tina about something innocuous, he couldn’t even bring himself to listen in on it properly. But he had caught a few bits of it. Something about a dance club, about getting far too inebriated and just seeing where the night would take them.

** >>** Talk to Connor about the social protocol of sleeping with your coworker?

** >>** Yes     No

 

** >> ** Ask officer Chen if they copulated after the weekend?

** >>** Yes     No

He decided to leave it open for the moment, though using the information to tease him at a later point seemed like it might be useful. Considering how much trouble Gavin tended to give Connor and himself, having something in his arsenal usually worked out to his favor. Of course, in the terms of social protocol, Nines also found himself breaking that particular one as well.

There was something so satisfying in knowing the things that he had done to the other android, sitting across from him in the precinct. Watching him chat so animated with Lieutenant Anderson,  those brown eyes shining so brightly as his laugh pierced through the otherwise quiet office. Fuck, he wished he had been given those social protocols at times. The ability to have a conversation without just intimidating the shit out of everything.

It was why he actually managed to get along with Detective Reed, the asshole that the man was. Even when he turned around to find a set of fingers in front of his face, snapping together in one of the most  _ aggravating _ ways.

“ _ OI. _ Earth to plastic prick, we got shit to do over here.” The man smirked as his voice dropped slightly, to a level only the android could hear. “Maybe stop thinking with your  _ dick _ for once and concentrate on you  _ mission _ yeah?”

“Last time I checked, Detective, I had 54% more of my casework done than yourself. Perhaps you would do well to be taking your own advice?” Though there was an acknowledgement in that. He had been working far slower on his duties, since he had admitted to the strange feelings that plagued his programming for a while now. “Though Officer Chen may not agree with my statement.”

A peal of laughter could be heard coming from Tina, effectively shutting Gavin up for at least the moment. Which, most of the time, was Nines’ goal. With a soft hum, he gladly got back to the work in front of him, preferring the feeling of actually typing on the keyboard to interfacing with it. He may not be human, but there were a few human pleasures that he had grown fond of.

                                                                                                -------

| **313 248 317-87 >>> 313 248 317-51** : Perhaps you could clarify something for me?|  
| **313 248 317-51 >>> 313 248 317-87** : Well, I can sure try! What do you have for me?|  
| **313 248 317-87 >>> 313 248 317-51** : Why do humans deem it necessary to dance?|  
| **313 248 317-51 >>> 313 248 317-87** : Why don’t you ask Gavin or Tina about that?|  
| **313 248 317-87 >>> 313 248 317-51** : Detective Reed is displeased with me for a comment I made earlier, and Tina is on lunch right now. I was hoping that you might ask Hank? Officer Miller might know as well, but I do not have a strong rapport with him |  
| **313 248 317-51 >>> 313 248 317-87** : Well, I can  _ try.  _  Give me some time, and I’ll ask Hank about it. Wait for me after work, all right?|  
| **313 248 317-87 >>> 313 248 317-51** : Of course, Con.|

 

                                                                                                -------

It was pleasant when the station cleared out for the night. Between staying here or going back to the small apartment he had in the Cyberlife tower, Conan always found himself preferring to stay longer into the night here. Fowler never minded, and it wasn’t like it was a bad thing to have an officer on duty in the station at all times. Besides, it ended up far cleaner than the precinct had been in ages.

Glancing up, he watched Connor for a brief moment, a twinge of jealousy as he watched Hank’s hand resting on the android’s shoulder. His fingers drummed for a moment on the desk, in a rather failing attempt to calm his nerves down. He  _ knew _ nothing was meant by it, Connor was just very close to Lieutenant Anderson.

A small ball of paper came at him soon after, a smirking Gavin looking over at the frustrated android after another moment.

“Cool your jets, robocop. The Lieutenant doesn’t mean anything by it.” Swinging his chair around, he watched Gavin get up, coming around to Nines’ desk instead. “I can guarantee you that sweet Connor there is not Hank’s type.” Purposefully ruffling the android’s hair as he passed by, Conan watched as Gavin almost sauntered over and slapped Hank on the back before jerking a thumb towards the door.

A message popped up before him at the sight.

** >> ** Ask Officer Chen who Detective Reed copulated with after the weekend?

** >>** Yes     No

That one he set immediately, curiosity getting the better of him in that case. Still, it worked, as he watched Connor wave so enthusiastically as his partner wandered off. It was a memory he would store away, the pure act of the android something worth remembering. Still, when it became only them and the android officers for the night, Conan finally crossed the room, finding it almost comfortable to sit on the android’s desk, despite it being against protocol.

“So, Hank says that people get drunk and dance to get close to people. And then he made a few lewd comments that I don’t particularly feel like repeating, because I don’t see the purpose of it. Though, I think he may suspect something.” Unlike Gavin, the lieutenant didn’t know what was happening quite yet. Connor had been nervous about mentioning it, considering Hank was  _ technically _ their superior officer.

Conan didn’t care either way.

“But between the inebriation and being so close to each other, it is supposed to trigger something between two people. He suggested I find someone I’m comfortable with and give it a try.” The light blue flush that graced his cheeks was more than enough to tell Nines what was floating around in that brain of his. A hand pulled up, two warm fingers sliding along the other android’s jawline and pulling that gaze up.

“Perhaps you would like to try with me then?” Conan asked, leaning in a bit closer. It was soft, a gentle kiss between the two of them. There was no need to rush anything in the moment, they had all night to explore this new concept. Carefully, Conan stood, taking both of Connor’s hands into his own. Had he been watching videos of people dancing all day? Potentially. Was he still 62% ahead of Gavin in workload? Of course he was. Unlike his partner,  _ he _ could multitask quite nicely.

Pulling the other android out of the chair, the barest hint of a smile came to Conan’s lips, as he swept the other into his arms. The only issue with what Conan had been watching all day? Most people didn’t dance ballroom anymore, and even less of them did it in an office full of desks.

                                                                                               -------

Still, as he held his partner close, it was easy to shift gears. One hand placed itself firmly in the smaller android’s back, directing Connor’s own to Conan’s shoulder. Clasping the other in his own, the younger one made a conscious effort  _ not _ to interface with him, preferring to actually lead Connor through the slow steps of the somewhat elaborate waltz. Being in control, it was just something that he had grown so used to, and quite fond of.

And if the occasional stumble, light blush and the _ grasp _ of that hand weren’t clues enough, Conan was face to face with the Connor. He didn’t need body signals to know just how much he was affecting the other android. As the hand slid from shoulder to the back of his neck, he felt Connor pulling him closer once again, obliging him as he leaned into it. Once more, the kiss took over the main thought process he had going on, and Conan allowed himself to be swept up and into it. It took several moments before something clicked in his mind, and he pulled back. Oh, there was a sense of regret with having to pull back, but it was just a momentary pause.

“Cameras, Con.” He whispered against those lips, of course they had cameras through the precinct. Connor looked back at him thoughtfully, before the tiniest of smirks came to those soft lips.

“How about we go find a new place to move then? Hank was explaining a very different type of dancing to me.” He tilted his head to the side, leaning up to whisper right into that ear. “It’s loud and everyone is already pushed together, so no one would pay any attention to us.”

“Or I could just take you home and skip the crowds.”

“I want you to dance with me, Conan.”  
“You want to drag it out and torture me.”  
“Maybe I just want all eyes on me as I show my boyfriend off.”

That did make him hesitate though, a genuine smile coming to Conan’s lips. It was something only Connor saw, something that only Connor could understand. Mainly because it had taken a long time for Conan to even learn the skill, so he only wanted to show it to the person he loved.

“Fine. Fine, lead the way, you stubborn asshole.”

                                                                                               -------

Well, Connor had been right about one thing, it was definitely  _ loud _ . The music thrummed throughout him, to the point that he wanted to turn his audio sensors down. But he wouldn’t. No, if he did that, he might have missed some of those sweet noises that slipped from the oversensitive android next to him.

Connor seemed to know what he was doing in this scenario. He had taken the time to strip them down to at least look more casual, unbuttoned tops, no ties, he had even folded up Conan’s sleeves for him. And Connor was head over heels  crazy for the man that had his arms around his own waist, one of his own hands moving to hold onto the back of Conan’s neck. With Conan’s chest pressed against his back, Connor could feel every shift of those hips, every time one of those hands shifted higher or lower. Running lightly over his own hips, Connor could feel the absolute control that Conan was trying to have.

Another part of him told Connor the actual story. Conan was  _ hard _ and he was  _ so _ here for it. Feeling those unbelievably soft lips against his neck, Connor let his eyes fall on a person who was watching the two of them, giving a small wink before turning in those arms. He brought Conan down and in for that needy kiss, the one that they both needed to feel. Connor needed  _ everything _ from him right now.

“We should go to the bathroom. Now.” Conan whispered, desperation finally winning him over as he hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Connor’s jeans. Had he thought he would want to fuck his boyfriend in a club bathroom? Not ever in his life. Was he going to? Absolutely.

Connor was chuckling as he was pulled through the crowd, the incessant need of the larger android more than obvious. Slamming Connor into the stall door once it was closed, Conan wasted no time in working those  _ fucking tight  _  pants off those hips. “You did this on purpose.” He whispered, undoing his own pants just enough to pull himself out. Sliding those dexterous fingers up milky white thighs, Connor was lifted off the ground with almost too much ease.

“I might have. It worked though, didn’t it?” Connor purred, rocking himself to the best of his abilities against the other’s dick.

“You’re quite devious. A devious deviant, who wants to embarrass his boyfriend.”  
“You’re not embarrassed.”  
“If I do this right you will be though.”

It was a swift movement, as Conan sank into Connor. And there was no hiding the moan that slipped from Connor as he was entered, his nails digging into those strong shoulders as they both sat there for a moment. Androids didn’t need much in the way of preparation, nor did Conan need to wait for Connor to adjust to him. But Conan wanted to look into those beautiful brown eyes, to see every slight flutter or change in those blown out pupils. Connor didn’t wait, crushing their mouths together in an attempt to encourage the other android to move. Conan found himself easily complying, sliding almost entirely out before thrusting deep into that smaller body once again. Again and again, the slow pace almost killing Conan. Deviancy had treated him well, making him needy and somewhat impatient, but only in front of the android resting in front of him.

But by moving slowly, Conan could watch his boyfriend completely unravel. Connor didn’t hold his voice back, each slow thrust pushing him closer and closer to the edge of what they had both wanted for a while. The pace quickened just a bit, the younger android trying to keep his cool for as long as possible. A hand slowly circled around Connor’s dick, stroking his long fingers over it in an attempt to finally finish him off.

“Nan, please.” He whispered, panting heavily into the younger android’s ear, nails dragging along that synthetic skin. “I wanna cum so bad. Can I?” He was nearly begging, having known for a long time just how their relationship worked.

“Connor, hold out for five more thrusts.” He hesitated, slowing down just a bit more. It would kill him to do so, but so worth it. “Count them out for me.”

“Is this punishment for being- haaaah  1!- a brat earlier?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“I’m sorry, sir! Please -Fuck! 2!- Please let me?”

Conan shook his head, burying his face into Connor’s neck as he heard a strangled “3!” slip from the other.

“Two more.”  
“Please, please move faster then! 4!”

Connor didn’t get to five. Conan felt it right as it happened, a warm chuckle coming from him as his hand covered the tip of his dick, making sure that Connor didn’t make a mess out of the two of them. Feeling that body tighten up, to convulse around him as Conan picked his pace back up, the younger android made sure to hold him as tightly as possible to himself.

He didn’t last longer than 30 seconds more, making sure to fill Connor with the artificial cum. It was satisfying to do so, both hands pressing against the door behind them before it rattled.

“As  **fun** as it is to listen to two losers fuck, some people actually have to use the fucking bathroom.” The sweet, dulcet tones of a voice both of them were familiar with filled the room, and Conan slid out of his small boyfriend, Taking a few moments to clean them both up, he didn’t even hesitate to take the other android’s hand as he opened the door to face his dear detective.

“Forgive me, Gavin. Perhaps next time you might like to join in?” Conan asked, Connor flushed a deep blue as he stood behind the larger android. 

Gavin went just as bright red, a sputtered “ _ Fuck you, Nines!! _ ”managing to slip from him as he darted from the bathroom, his full bladder forgotten.

Tomorrow was going to be an  _ entertaining _ day.


End file.
